Wrestlings finest
by Deepcoiler
Summary: For too long I've seen lists based soley on the opinion of the author, with hate for heels, despite how much they give to the company. This list is one that is based on not just their proformence inside the ring, but outside of it as well.


The only thing wrestling related that I (THINK) have created, is the cheese-grater pile driver. I own the rights to nothing else related to wrestling. Except maybe my hundreds of created wrestlers on the video games I play. Anyway enough with this disclaimer.

This list is dedicated to by late uncle Ron, and my Grandfather Anthony. Despite all the wrestling I have watched, and all the real fights I have watched on Pay Per View, these two men are still the toughest I have ever seen.

This is a rough draft. I'll make it more grammatically correct once the whole thing is finished.

Most of the information in this essay is derived from biography, and my parents, who saw some of the greatest wrestlers and some of the ones on this list, in person.

Most lists of greatest wrestlers only put down them for their wrestling abilities, and maybe to some of the things they did to impact the company. One thing you will not find here that most other lists have, is choices based on the popularity of the wrestlers. Sometimes the most hated wrestlers, do something completely sickening for the good of their company.

Here is one example of a certain way that some of the idiots of wrestling fans may have based there entire opinion on a certain wrestler. A couple of years back, and I'm sure you all will remember this, a feud between Paul Michael Levesque, and Glen Jacobs. Most of the before mentioned people are probably looking at the screen going, "Huh?" Let me clear up that for you guys, and girls. Anyway, Levesque goes by the ring name, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H in WWE. Glen Jacobs is known in the same branch, as Kane. In this story line that I am referring to, Triple H used a fictional event between Kane and a "long dead" woman to play mind games and keep his title. It came to its worse when a tape was shown with him dressed as Kane, and having "sex" with a mannequin. Levesque was against this from the beginning, but his love for the company was so great that he went along with it. This is one of the reasons I hold him in higher esteem then for example, The Rock who left the business behind for an acting career. The Rock is still a great wrestler and one of my all time favorites, but I have to admit I like Triple H maybe just a little more.

Another example is the physical condition of the wrestlers when they compete in matches. For me, a broken bone is minor for what some of the true legends competed with. I won't go into details because the greatest example of this would reveal a high ranking spot on the list.

Anyway, the road to number one, starts on this very page, right now.

**#10. Joe Scarpa, AKA Chief Jay Strongbow.**

Of all the wrestlers that ever lived, perhaps were more famous for going on a "warpath" then Joe Chief Jay Strongbow. Not much of his early life was known. Born in the year 1928 in the town of Pawhuska Oklahoma, Joe Scarpa was most likely not Native American, but perhaps Italian. He made his first appearance in the ring in his mid twenties in the year 1947, under his real name. He quickly became a fan favorite winning several titles in the Florida and Georgia territories of the National Wrestling Alliance. In the year 1970 he started working for Vincent J. McMahon's WWWF(Not a typo for all you kids out there.). His signature moves were a strong chop called the Tomahawk chop(Don't laugh, the Rock uses an elbow drop for a finishing move and I can clearly say that being hit with a strong chop in the midsection hurts a hell of a lot more then an elbow drop in real life.) and the Indian deathlock, which forces a floored opponents legs into an Indian sitting position and forces their knee into the top of the opponents shins. They then force their weight on them. Any backyard wrestler that has had this move put on them can testify it hurts like hell.

In WWWF Scarpa first received the alias that he would keep for the rest of his life. Strongbowmania was met with some of the loudest cheers for an arena size, wherever it went. I take reference from both my parents that when Scarpa would start his warpath, it would be more "electrifying" for that time, then The Rock's, peoples elbow, Austin's Mudhole stomps, or even Hulk Hogan's fury punches were for their time. Even Racists and Indian haters could not help but cheer for the man. He held four tag team titles. One with Sonny King, one with Billy Whitewolf, and two with his "nephew" Jules Strongbow.

All in all, the reason for him being on the list, is that in a time of the biggest men in wrestling history, a man shorter then me stood among the tallest, and beat the living hell out of them.

**Wrestling trivia.**

Chris Benoit's finisher, The Crippler Crossface was not in fact invented by him. It was invented by Dean Simon, a current Wrestling road agent that used to wrestle under the alias, Dean Malenko.


End file.
